The Land if Erised
by Icantgetenough
Summary: Hermione finds a new study spot, but ends up changing her whole life.


Author note: Thanks for looking guys this is a one shot, this based on a dream I had and thought it would be a great story. Honestly though I can't figure out how to move forward so it will just be a one shot. Reviews are always great. I own nothing just my thoughts.

Hermione had a paper due for Charms, and after practically writing both Harry's and Ron's she was in need of solitude to finish her own. For a reason Hermione couldn't explain the common room was full, and the library was full. There were even kids in the great hall studying. There must have been a big test in a class she didn't have. She was wandering around the dungeons knowing there were dozens of old classrooms. She, as well as several students, had used them in the past. Hermione walked quickly past Professor Snape's door trying to come up with a good excuse as to why she was down there, just in case he caught her.

As she made it further down the hallway and turned right she thought she was in the clear. She walked to the first room. She wasn't sure what the class room used to be used for, but she could certainly see now it was storage. There was a table and chairs sat out, as if students had used this room to study before because everything else was tightly stowed away in the back of the room except one large table and 6 chairs. Hermione smiled lit the numerous candles on the table and began to write.

As Hermione finished her 2 foot essay on the Charms they were currently going over in class she heard a squeak. She knew it was most likely nothing but went towards the back of the room where the sound was coming from. She wiggled her way through the stored stools, back to the stacked tables and passed a various amount of bottles. Hermione didn't see anything but heard a small animal scamper off. Hermione turned quickly to escape the maze of stuff she found her self stuck in, her bag knocked a bottle to the ground. ,

Hermione saw the orange smoke fill the room but before she could pull out her wand she was somewhere else. She looked around she was outside, in a town, full of magical people. People were openly using there wands, everyone seemed happy, and friendly. She was trying to figure out where she was but when she talked to someone she wasn't even sure what language they were speaking. Even though Hermione felt safe in this magical town she had an overwhelming since of dread. She walked around trying to find anyone who spoke English, or French or anything she could recognize.

She had been walking for hours when she came across a large building on the outside of town, a mini castle looking home. A giant, 2 times as big as Hagrid was out front and said hello.

Hermione talked to him he seemed to be the only one in town to know English. She wasn't sure if she could trust the giant, but she seemed to easily slip out everything that was happening to her. She wasn't sure how or why the words came to her like she was under a spell but she happily gave all the details she could. The giant listened in detail.

When Hermione was done he simply looked at Hermione and said

"Young witch you are here because there are things you wish were different in your own life. A life different than you have now. Please tell me these things you dream of."

Hermione couldn't stop herself from crying she knew at that moment she was about to spill out all her fears her desires, her hopes and dreams."

"Sometime I wish I was I was a muggle, and that's the way I would have stayed with my family. Growing up my parents were both very good to me but I am pretty sure my dad was hoping for a little boy. Sometimes I wish I were a boy I would be taken more seriously. I wish that people would see me for more than just a book loving, intelligent, lioness that is favorite by all the professors. I want to be wanted." Hermione said.

The giant looked at her in a sympathetic way. Then said

"So let it be done."

Soon Hermione was no longer in the town she was looking down into the Headmaster's office She couldn't tell what he was doing but he was lurking over a very large candle. The next thing she knew everything went dark.

She woke with a thump into his office on the floor.

He seemed surprised to see her but, hid the look quickly

"Miss Granger? What do I owe the pleasure?"

Hermione got up and looked around. She was unsure of what happened what she should exactly say to Headmaster Dumbledore.

She looked up at the man with a twinkle in eye, he always seemed to know what was happening, he had no concern she literally appeared out of no where. Hermione didn't know what else to do except to tell the truth word for word everything she could remember to see if he had any insight.

Headmaster didn't look happy at all, he actually was very still. This worried Hermione greatly, because even in the worst situations he seemed to still have a smile on his face. Hermione waited for a response to come from his lips. He put his head down and shook his head. He didn't say anything but instead went to his fireplace and conversed for just a second before Minerva and Severus walked through the fireplace.

"Miss Granger, I have to tell you I brought these two here to confirm what I think has happened." Albus looked at his two staff.

"Miss Granger just sort of popped into my office out of no where it seemed. She told the most peculiar story. She said that she was in a storage room trying to study of course, when she heard a small animal when she went to investigate the situation she knocked over a vial and was suddenly transported to a far away land."

Severus looked over at the girl and could be heard under his breath.

"Stupid girl" the wispier was loud enough for all to hear.

Albus went on with the story, scolding Severus with look alone. As he told the detail Minerva looked confused and Severus kept shaking his head. Hermione knew it was bad her stomach was hurting anticipating what Headmaster already knew but was yet to say.

"I believe she was transported to the land Erised" Albus finished.

Severus nodded his head in agreement and Minerva let out a gasp.

"What does this mean?" Hermione asked.

Albus wordlessly asked Minerva to explain.

"Well Hermione unlike the mirror of Erised, the land of Erised is where you actually live to fulfill your every want and need. If what you are saying is true, this is very odd indeed. I think what has happened is the giant you talked too was actually a Genie. You muggles think they are in lamps my dear but they are in bottles usually. I am unsure how your Genie was in a potion but he took you into his land. All Genies come from the land of Erised. Most people who go with Genies end up staying in the land of Erised forever. There isn't an escape because there is no reason too it fulfills everything you want. You can still see friends and family, but no one would know where you lived. You must have told him something, that had you return here to Hogwarts."

Hermione blushed blood red.

Minerva looked at her softening her eyes and hugging Hermione close.

Severus jaw dropped open. He wasn't sure what to make of the whole situation or what would happen to Hermione Granger now. Genies had powers although limited ones. He wasn't quite sure he understood what was happening.

Albus looked at Hermione with the twinkle in his eye flickering once again.

"Hermione I am about to ask you a really odd question, do ever remember being a boy." Albus asked her.

She looked baffled for a second, and then closed her eyes. All of a sudden her eyes popped opened and she began to cry again.

"How what, what happened what did her do?" Hermione asked.

"So you do remember being a boy?" Albus asked

Hermione shook her head.

"Its all new to me I have never known this until today. But I remember all these things, I remember being little and my name was Herman. I see almost like two me's I remember being Hermione and Herman." Hermione says in awe.

"Miss Granger, I think, I think there are two of you now, a Hermione and a Herman. You see Herman is what you wished for. You are one in the same but Herman isn't magical he is probably at home now in muggle school. He is going home everynight and seeing your parents. He is just like you smart, he is growing up close to your parents. He is everything you wished for yourself to be, he is you." Albus explained.

"But what about my parent do they know Hermione do they remember me?"

Albus thought about this for a second.

"I am unsure how there muggle brains would handle this information. For them Hermione and Herman are the same people."

"So wait can I see them, in the Summer can I visit them."

"Hermione I don't think you understand you are there right now with them as Herman." You will have all of Hermans thoughts as well you will make memories. You are essentially 2 places as once. Like the time turned just in the same time." Albus explained.

Hermione just sat there listening hanging to every word. Hermione looked around at the 3 adults who seemed to all have a look of sorrow on there face.

Hermione wasn't sure how to tell her friends what happened. She went back to her dorm and fell asleep, unsure how to process the information given to her.

Thanks once again, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
